This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. To determine if CD1d expression by B cells is required for NKT-enhanced Ab production 2. To determine if CD1d expression by dendritic cells (DC) is required for NKT-enhanced Ab production 3. (new aim) To determine if NKT cells are required for the induction of long-lived plasma cells (LLPC).